


Orpheus' Sacrifice

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante should learn to read the fine prints of contracts he signs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orpheus' Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink Fall ’07  
> Prompt: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne – Lucifer/Dante – Forfeit – He didn’t complete the job, and he should have read the fine print of the contract…

“You have disappointed my little master.”

The all too familiar voice made Dante start a bit, but he of course didn’t let it show as he turned around to face the two figures he knew he’d find there: the Children of the Damned reject and his condescending mouthpiece of an old hag. “Well, fancy meeting you here too. I’d invite your ‘little master’ to get a drink to have myself forgiven,” he said as he pointed at Nyx’s Lounge’s door over his shoulder, “but I don’t think even Nyx would serve him one.”

The child gave him an intensely unblinking stare, like he always did, and turned to whisper something to his nanny, a hand hiding his mouth from view. As always. What was it with ultra-powerful beings and the need for theatrics?

“My little master would like to remind you of what you have thrown away by breaking your work contract.”

Dante shrugged as he turned around. “Huh. If it’s money, power or women, I can get all 3 on my own, thanks. ’sides, I don’t get off on being somebody’s court jester.”

The nanny was unfazed. “Then he was right in assuming you did not read the fine print…”

“When I saw I wasn’t selling my immortal soul or anything of the sort I sort of skimmed, yeah. Now if you’ll excuse me,” he said as he stepped away, “I can hear the Vortex sake calling out to me.” The dull sound of a body hitting the floor made him snort and turn around. “Oh come on, there’s no need to act like…” The words died in his throat in a strange little groan as he gaped at the body sprawled at Lucifer’s feet.

Vergil. Of course. He was pale, even more than usual, barely a difference of shade between his face and his hair, and although he looked thinner and exhausted, he looked as young as he had looked when he had left Dante behind on Earth. As much as Dante hated to admit it, he felt, he was sure that was indeed his twin brother. He glared at the child and his nanny. “What, the fine print said I’d get my brother’s corpse?”

Neither the nanny nor the child seemed amused, although it was to be expected. “As you can see, if you pay attention, he is alive and breathing. However,” the child cocked his head the slightest bit to the left and Vergil disappeared, “since you have ceased to amuse my little master, it does not make him want to reward you. You understand, of course.”

Dante gritted his teeth so hard he thought his canines would go right through his jaw. “You little…”

Not shedding his eerily neutral expression, the child turned to his nanny again to speak with her—how freaky was it that even Dante’s devil hearing couldn’t even hear him?—and turned back to Dante again.

“You should be grateful,” the nanny said. “My little master thinks you still have potential to be entertaining. He’s going to allow you to try fulfilling your agreement with him again.”

Dante narrowed his eyes at the boy threateningly. Little sick puppy. “And if I say no, you’ll toast Vergil right?”

He could almost hear the nanny’s smirk, if she had a face at all behind that old lady veil. “Perhaps with the greatest luck in the universe, the Great Will willing, you can later be reborn as twins again.”

The minutes seemed to stretch into eternity as Dante stared down the impassive child, mind in turmoil, weighing his options and repressing the growing urge to punch that fake innocent face into pulp. Vergil… Shu… the Vortex…

After what seemed like hours, the child gently tugged on his nanny’s hand as he pretended to turn to walk away.

Dante took a step forward.

“Wait.”


End file.
